


Fare Thee Well

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Hughes is Alive because I said so, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Sometimes Roy just needs a nudge in the right direction.





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun fluff to start of the New Year! Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years!

* * *

 

Roy let out a whoosh of breath as his best friend’s arm came around him. Sighing, he turned to look at his _supposed_ best friend, who was grinning like a madman.

“Hey Roy, have I’ve shown you the incredible, beautiful pictures of what my darling Elysia did today?” his friend cooed, hugging him impossibly tight.

“You do realize, Hughes, that I just saw Elysia last night,” he countered with exasperation.

“Yes, well—”

“And now, you know that I'm going to have to do damage control, Hughes,” Roy sighed, shrugging his friend’s arm off him. He turned himself, glancing at the fuming blonde who was stalking away with his brother in tow. Shaking his head, Roy rubbed his temples.

“Hmm...I see what you mean Roy. But I do remember you swearing that Ed was just in it for some ‘fun’,” Hughes said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. “Looks to me like he thinks it might be something more.”

Roy sputtered, shaking his head back and forth.

Did he miss the signs? The Elrics had only been back for the last year from their trips. Edward had shown up one day spouting about his promise. He really hadn’t taken it seriously. But Edward had become an invaluable civilian; a crucial part of the team.

One night had changed things…They had started seeing each other…

Scratching the back of his head, Roy stared at his long time best friend, watching the glint shine off his glasses.

“Roy, it's not like you haven’t been seeing each other for a while now. Have you really not noticed? The way he looks at you...the toothbrush in your bathroom…” Hughes chided him as if he was a small child.

“Well...you...know...that...um,” Roy mumbled as he tried to remember what he might have missed. The other night, they had laid on the couch and Edward had started to mention leaving some of his— _oh shit_!

Roy blinked. Hughes smiled brightly at him before turning grim and determined.

“Now, you know that I think of those boys as my own, Roy. And I would hate for something to happen. Just the other day, Ed said something that nearly made me cut myself on the knife I was sharpening,” Hughes stated, clasping his hand on Roy’s shoulder. “Of course, we would want to make sure he stays happy. He’s been through so much. He deserves happiness, Roy. Wouldn’t want something to happen, now would we, old friend?”

“Sure, Maes. Um, I think I hear Hawkeye calling. Give the girls my love. Don’t worry, I’ll...um...talk to Ed tonight,” Roy stammered, backpedaling his way towards the building, leaving a very amused Maes behind.

Roy rounded the corner and stood against the building breathing deeply. He was so screwed. Edward wanted more. Could he do it? Sighing, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until arms wrapped around him. Startled, he started to snap his fingers until he heard the muffled “bastard, it’s me”.

Glancing down, Roy smiled, lifting his lover’s face towards him.

“Hey,” Roy whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on the younger man’s lips.

“Hey yourself, ya bastard. What the hell was all of that with Hughes?” Edward growled, nipping at Roy’s lips.

“Just some friendly advice for an old man like myself,” Roy said, bending down to kiss Edward again. He pressed his lips against his lover’s, nipping lightly. Edward’s moans of approval encouraged him further.

Pulling him closer, he wrapped one arm around the shorter blond and leaned against the wall. He lightly traced his lover’s lips with his tongue as his hand caught the friendly dagger that whizzed by his ear. Shivering, he tossed it down, pulling his lover closer, knowing he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stargazerlilith)


End file.
